Bájoló
by writer Violet Black
Summary: Kórik Violát és Shiki bátyját egy éjjel meglátogatja az Akatsuki, hogy elrabolva őket a Naruto világában létezhessenek tovább Murasaki és Shiki néven. Kapják a kiképzést, mint állat, a lány lassan teljes mértékig a bűnszervezet tagja lesz, s az ottaniakkal való közelség új célt ad neki sorsa totális kiélvezése mellett: megváltoztatni a történet eredeti alakulását.
1. Chapter 1

**A fangörcs jogos?**

Ha erkélyes házat szeretnél, s esetleg terveid szerint az az erkély pont a szobádról nyílna, hadd beszéljelek le róla. Hogy miért? Az erkély nem jó. Érvem csak annyi, hogy ha nincs erkély, akkor nincs miről bebámulnia két kibaszott rinnegannak.

Nos, nekem volt erkélyem.

Általában ilyenkor benyomnak fél/egy fejezetnyi részt a váratlan meglepetés előtti órákról, esetleg napról, de mivel esetemben nem történt semmi említésre méltó vagy az eseményhez kötődő, én kihagyom ezt a részt.

Szóval az erkély. Este szokás szerint felébredtem, mire félálomban előhalásztam a párnám alól a telefonomat (a fejemet a világért se emeltem volna fel), amin meglepő módon 03:02 volt. Állítólag három és négy óra között meghalványul a két világ (melyik a másik?) közötti fátyol, meg mittomén... valami lehet benne, mert jó ideje három körül ébredek fel. Visszatérve: az ötven százalékos fényerő megzavarta az éjszakai látásomat, de ki foglalkozik ilyen hülyeségekkel, ha van ereje visszaaludni? Én is így voltam, igazából nagyon nem is gondolkodtam, úgyhogy kényelmesen elfészkelődtem, és megpróbáltam visszamerülni. Viszont azért szívás emeleten lakni, mivel így egy szinten vagy az utcai lámpákkal. És ez este... kellemetlen. Küldtem felé egy gyilkos pillantást, de valami gáz volt: narancssárga fény helyett lilát láttam. Kezdett tisztulni a látásom; ekkor döbbentem rá, nem azért kicsi a fényforrás, mert távol van -sőt, közelebb van, mint hittem. Lassan tudatosult bennem, a lámpák valójában egy szempár... lila szempár... karikás lila szempár...

Bazdmeg.

Önkéntelenül ültem fel, de azonnal a falhoz is lapultam, mikor lassan kinyílt az erkélyajtó, és a rinnegan egyre közelebb siklott. Mindig nagy amazonnak tartottam magam, s ha betörő lett volna, talán nekiesek -de ez kurvára nem betörő volt. A sötétséghez hozzászokott szemem nem látta ugyan teljesen az alak minden vonását, de tudtam: Pein az. Másfél méterre megállt tőlem, mögötte pedig sorra lépett be Konan, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan ééés T/Obito. Ne pánikolj, ne pánikolj... nem is azért, mert az Akatsuki itt van, hanem mert az Akatsuki itt van. De miért? A süly essen belé, nem álmodok! Akkor nem jutna eszembe, hogy álmodok.

Apró sikkantás szakadt fel belőlem, mikor a köztem és Pein között húzódó láthatatlan vonaltól kicsit arrébb, de azért hozzám közelebb előbukkant a padlóból Zetsu. A vezér felé fordult, és csak annyit mondott: ,,elintézte''. A narancshajú bólintott, majd az ajtóm felé fordult, ami nemsokára kinyílt, és Itachi lépett be rajta. Vagyis... tőlem lehetett volna akár Sasuke is, csak a piros szem világított a sötétben -mert a naccsága nem jönne be a félhomályba, helyette dekkol az ajtó melletti sarok vaksötétében.

Vávávárj.

Elintézte... de mit?

Alattam anyáék szobája van.

Leküzdhetetlen vágyat éreztem, hogy bármit is mondjak -akár megkérdezni, mit keresnek itt, vagy hogy mit tettek a szüleimmel-, de attól féltem, ha hozzájuk szólok, semmivé válnak; én pedig inkább viselem el némán, hogy esetleg ártalmatlanná tették a családomat, velem meg ki tudja, mit akarnak kezdeni, mintsem egy buta, kétszavas kérdéssel eldobjam magamtól a lehetőséget.

\- Hogy hívnak?

Oké, ha kérdeznek, az más.

\- Kórik Viola. -nyeltem nagyot. Csak remélni tudtam, hogy értették, ugyanis kissé elvékonyult a hangom.

\- A valódi nevedet.

Pein hangja vészjóslóan töltötte be a szobát (mikor csukták be az erkély ajtaját?), s nekem rá kellett jönnöm, valami flancos japán névvel kellene előrukkolnom. Cseszd meg, bírom az animéket, a japánokat is, de a neveikkel annyira nem vagyok tisztában!

\- Hagino Murasaki.

Drága Erő, köszönöm, hogy anyáék ennyire szeretik a virágneveket! Hát ezért kellett nekem alteregót csinálni! Arigaaatou!

\- Tudod, hogy kik vagyunk?

Fekete köpeny, fehér szegélyű piros felhők. Vajon?

Jashin tanúi!

\- Az Akatsuki?

Igazából nem kellett volna elmondanom. Ilyenkor tagadni szoktak, de basszus, az Akatsuki átjut a világomba, és majd pont arra nem jönnek rá, hogy hazudtam? Akkor már inkább igazat mondok, és talán még nyalizással életben is maradhatok. Szupi!

\- Van fogalmad róla, miért vagyunk itt?

Picit fészkelődtem, hátha sikerül összekaparnom a lélekjelenlétemet. Van büszkeségem. S ha akkora is, mint az esélyem arra, hogy összejövök Éomerrel, legalább van. Szóval adjuk a laza csajt!

\- Hát... nem lenne rossz megtudni. -húztam el a szám, miközben alig észrevehetően hátamat teljesen hozzányomtam a falhoz. Csak Zetsut kell figyelni, nehogy eltűnjön... ha ő szem előtt van, hátulról már nem érhet támadás.

\- Mennyit tudsz a chakráról?

Bakker, ezt vágom!

\- A chakra egy energiaforrás, amelyet a ninják két testenergiájuk kombinációjával képesek termelni: a fizikai energia, amelyet a sejtek termelnek, valamint a szellemi energia, amelyet tapasztalattal, és a test fejlesztésével, kitartó edzésével nyerünk. Segítségével a shinobik olyan dolgokat képesek végrehajtani, amire egy átlagos ember képtelen lenne (például a vízen járás). A meditáció és az edzés függvényében a chakra mennyisége és ereje is folyamatosan változik. A chakra a kézjelektől függően manipulálható, így jönnek létre a különböző típusú technikák. Az energia hasonló érrendszerben közlekedik, mint a vér, úgynevezett chakra-érrendszerben. A chakraerek behálózzák az egész testet, körülveszik az összes belső szervet, sőt még a sejteken belül is akad sok hajszálere. Ezenfelül az emberi szervezet rendelkezik háromszázhatvankettő tenketsu ponttal is. A tenketsu csomópontokból áramlik ki a chakra. Egy megfelelő erejű ütés következtében a pontok megbénulhatnak, s azon többé már nem áramlik át a chakra, erre azonban csak a Hyuuga család tagjai képesek, akik a byakugannal érzékelik az áramlást. A chakra az emberi szem számára láthatatlan, kivéve, ha az energia koncentrációja magas szintű (például rasengan vagy chidori). Minden egyes technika használata chakrát vesz igénybe, leszámítva a taijutsut. -hadartam le három levegővétellel.

\- Háromszázhatvanegy. -igazított ki.- Honnan tudsz ennyit a chakráról?

Lélekjelenlét, lélekjelenlét... ne veszítsd el, ne veszítsd el...

\- Masashi Kishimotóról hallottatok már? -kérdeztem überkomoly arckifejezéssel. Még azt is megpróbáltam előadni, hogy Pein szemébe nézek -s bár tudtam, hogy azért a rinnegan nem egy sharingan, nem mertem rátekinteni. Akkor már inkább az orrát nézzük...

Bólintott.- Ő az összekötő a két dimenzió között; a ninjavilág hírnöke.

Nabeszaaaa... ha ez igaz, akkor a Tolkienról alkotott elméletem akár igaz is lehet!

\- Nos, tőle.

\- Tisztában vagy vele, mit birtokolsz?

Meghűlt bennem a vér. Ezek meg... honnan? Vagy azt hiszik, chakrával rendelkezem? Ez hülyeség! Ez nem chakra! Minden világnak megvan a maga kis cuccosa; a ninják chakrával rendelkeznek, én meg nem tudom! Ez... ez teljesen... más!

\- Igen, de annak semmi hasznát nem veszitek.

Remegett a hangom, ujjaim pedig folyamatosan a lepedővel szórakoztak, s közben csak azért imádkoztam, hogy higgyenek nekem. Ha bevágták maguknak, hogy valami überchakrával rendelkezek, amit ők szarráfejlesztve ki akarnak használni, nekem végem.

\- Meglátjuk.

Igen, bevágták.

Lekaptam Leader-samáról a tekintetem, mikor Kisame megindult felém -azonban nem én voltam a célpont. Nekem oldalt megállt a világító sharinganoknál, és csak annyit láttam, hogy a tőlem távolabb eső vállán átdob valamit, mire tarkóm kínzóbban égett, mint a titánoknak, kiknek megsimogatta az öngy... azaz a felderítő osztag. Anyának van érzéke a jósláshoz -bár ezt ő nem nagyon veszi komolyan-, ahogy a többi felmenőnek is ezen az ágon. És ha ezt az Akatsuki is tudja... és ha rájön, hogy ez nem egy olyan atomképesség, mint aminek hiszi...

A ninjaszandál ütemesen kopogott a laminált padlón, az Uchiha alakja pedig végre megmutatkozott a félhomályban; társával ellentétben viszont nagyon is én érdekeltem. Megállt előttem, én pedig nem bírtam ki, hogy ne nézzek élőben a szemébe. Hát... egyáltalán nem olyan élmény volt, mint az animében látni.

\- Ébre ggyémá! Ébre ggyémá!

A hang után felfogtam az enyhe fájdalmat a combomban is, melynek okozójára nemsokára fény derült: szemhéjam szétfeszítése után egy bátyámmal találtam szemben magam.

\- Mi a jó világot csinálsz? -morogtam, miközben fel akartam kelni, de tudatosult bennem, hogy a végtagjaim kicsit meg vannak kötve.

\- Baszod, itt az Akatsuki! -meredt rám elkerekedett szemekkel.

\- Akkor se rugdoss. Amúgy tudom. Este kicsit meglátogattak és eltrécselgettünk.

\- Engem is, csak engem kapásból szarrágenjutsuzott az a vadbarom!

Genjutsu? Én simán elvesztettem az eszméletemet -s nagyon remélen, hogy rajta kívül semmi mást.

\- Jól van, nyugszik. Mióta vagy magadnál?

\- Fél órája tán. De mittomén, itt óra sincs!

\- Azóta volt bent valaki?

\- Nem.

Ez a *bent* határozottan nem nálunk volt. Valami pinceszerűség lehetett, ugyanis nemcsak fullüres volt, de hideg is. Hideg, amit az én haspólómban meg a szétbolyholódott és -kopott (nem)melegítőnadrágomban különösen érezni lehetett. Jácinton legalább póló volt -meg vastagabb szőr. Bár állítólag a szőkéknek vékonyabb szálú. Muhahahahaaaa!

Úgy tűnt, kihallatszik a hangunk -legalábbis a nyíló ajtó erre engedett következtetni. Úgy tippeltem, megint Pein akar csevegni, de ezúttal Konant szalasztotta értünk. Ha már Pein... fúúú, lehet, hogy látom Shinra Tenseiezni!

\- Felébredtetek? -csukta be az ajtót, majd megállt előttünk. Akatsukis köpeny volt rajta, ami még menőbb, mint az animében. Igazából minden menőbb, mint az animében.

\- Nem! Ez csak genjutsu volt! -emeltem fel hárítóan a kezem, amit picit összekötöttek -a hátam mögött; a nő éppen ezért kicsit végigpásztázta a karomat.

Az ajtóra nézett, s pár másodpercnyi néma hallgatózás után egy lendülettel guggolt le mellém és nyitotta szét köpenyét, hogy ne akadályozza, majd, miután egy szemmagasságba kerültünk, bizalmasan közelebb hajolt. Bár hangját lehalkította, mégis mélyebbnek éreztem, mint egy átlagos nőét. Vajon az eddigi élete mutatkozik meg ennyire a tulajdonságain, vagy inkább a férfiak között eltöltött évek?

De jó, hogy van időm ilyeneken filózni.

\- Honnan tudsz ennyit rólunk?

Este... mintha mondtam volna. Vagy csak álmodtam?

\- Masashi Kishimoto elég termékenyen jegyzi le a tör...

\- Ezt már mondtad. De honnan tudsz ennyit? Miért vagy ennyire tájékozott?

\- Mert... -nyeltem nagyot. Hogy lehet egy ilyet elmagyarázni?- Mivel publikálják, elolvastam, megnéztem... lenyűgözött a történet. Megsemmisülve álltam egy-egy csatánál vagy halálnál. Szinte minden benne szereplő személy hatást gyakorolt rám, és ennek köszönhetően olyanná akartam lenni, mint ti. Néha Uzumaki Naruto, néha az Akatsuki, s néha annak egy-egy tagja miatt. Minél többet akartam rólatok tudni, hogy megpróbáljam magam legalább hasonlóvá alakítani.

Amint a kis monológ végére értem, elszégyelltem magam, hogy mekkora butaságot hordtam össze. Lehet, hogy hazugságnak veszik, azt pedig nem kicsit szívom. Konan viszont... csak bólint, és feláll.

\- Vigyázz, mikor és hogyan adod tudtára ezt másoknak. Szólok Peinnek, hogy magatoknál vagytok.

Megpróbált sarkon fordulni, de buzis nevű fivérem utána kiáltott.

\- Tudtomra tudnád adni, mi a halál hímtagjáért kell itt lennünk?

\- A testvéred ebben a világban nem megszokott képességekkel rendelkezik. -kapcsolta be magán nyugodtan a felhős ruhát.

\- Akkor nekem mégis mi a rákért kell itt lennem?!

Hát kösz.

\- Tudnunk kell, benned is rejlenek-e hasonlóak.

A híres vonalpontvonalt (értsd: -.-) öltöttük magunkra. Ekkora gyökereket... azt ki tudják deríteni, mire vagyok képes, de egy rohadt családfát nem ellenőriznek le.

Mire a kis agyfasz elmúlt, már csak az ajtó csukódását hallottuk.

\- Ennyi észt öcsém... -vágtam homlokomat felhúzott térdemhez, amit később mindkét fél megreklomált.

\- Szerinted... úgy kábé mikor kellene felvilágosítani őket? -nézett rám azokkal a kiskutyaszemeivel.

A válasz egyértelmű: fogalmam sincs. Ha Jácintnak nincs semmilyen képessége, vagy mifene, nincs haszna sem. Ha pedig nincs haszna, csak a gond lenne vele -ezért kell eltakarítani. Simán kinyírják. Ez az Akatsuki, s egyáltalán nem olyan badass a helyzet, mint anno ama álmaimban, miket a Shippuuden nézése közben szövögettem. Kicsit... kicsit paráztam így éles helyzetben; valószínűleg nem az az Itachis love story fog kikunkorodni belőle, amire mindig áhítoztam.

\- Bízzuk inkább a sorsa. Addig kussolsz. Rendben?

Bólintott.

A további időt hallgatással gondoltuk eltölteni, nehogy valamit lehallgassanak -ez az idő azonban csak másfél perc lehetett. Akkor megjelent Konan Peinnel, illetve mögöttük besurrant, majd megállt a falhoz támaszkodva az egy darab Kakuzu és egy darab Hidan.

\- Emlékszel a tegnap estére? -szegezte nekem a kérdést rin'neganos éjjeli terrorizálóm.

Tegnap este? Remek, akkor nem napokig voltunk eszméletlenek.

\- Mindenre.

Erő, ki megteremtetted ezt a világot... ha belegondolok, hogy Pein, aki előttem áll, valójában Yahiko holtteste... valami borzasztóan morbid.

Ijedtemre Jácint felé fordult.- Hogy hívnak?

\- Hagino Shiki. -vágtam elé. Nem állt szándékomban engedni, hogy az igazi nevéről vitatkozzon.

Felém kapta rin'neganját, és valószínűleg megpróbálta leolvasni, mi volt a szándékom a pofázással. Hát... ez tényleg nem egy 1AÉ-nek indul...

\- Mit tudsz rólunk?

Kérdőn rám nézett, hátha hirtelen kiderül, telepata vagyok, és feltűnés nélkül tudnék neki súgni. Légy kreatív, Jácint, légy kreatív...!

\- Semmit. -felelte nemes egyszerűséggel.- Miért kellene tudnom?

\- Tudnak Kishimotóról.

A kék tekintettel újra megtaláltuk egymást. Miután küldtem felé egy "majd elmondom" arckifejezést, felsóhajtott.

\- Annyit tudok, hogy ti vagytok az Akatsuki, egy tíz tagú, S-rangú szökött ninjákból álló bűnszervezet.

\- Tudod, milyen képességek birtokában van a húgod?

\- Fogalmam sincs.

\- Shiki, mindent tudnak.

\- Akkor nagyjából.

Arcomat tenyeteimbe temettem.

És én még az Akatsukit hittem gyökérnek...

\- Mindent megosztottam vele, amit tudok. A ti dimeziótokról viszont elég felszínesek az ismeretei. -zártam le mondandómat egy sóhajjal.

Pein bólintott.- Majd megismeri ezt a helyet is. Itt marad, míg ki nem derül, mi rejlik benne.

Kedvem lett volna megkérdezni, mi történik, ha semmi nem rejlik benne, de inkább nem akartam bogarat ültetni a fülükbe.

\- És velem mi lesz?

\- Kiképzünk.

Bémeg...

\- Most nálatok vagyunk?

\- Igen.

Újrakeresztelt fivérem beszállt a párbeszédbe.- És mégis hogy a francba nem fogják a mi világunkban észrevenni, hogy eltűntünk?

\- Mostanra minden bizonnyal észrevették, de ez már nem a mi gondunk. Nem tudnak utánatok jönni.

Remek. Mégis mi a rákkal hoztak ide? Teleportál? Vagy dimenzióugró jutsu? S ha már itt tartunk: speciel négy napja néztem meg egy Toneri vs Naruto harcot -szóval vagy a múltban vagyok, vagy feltámasztottak között. Esetleg még fennáll a Road to ninjában elsütött Zetsus technika.

\- És mégis mire akartok használni? Gyilkos fegyver?

Az de fanfiction-sablon lenne.

\- Nem. Te is tag lennél.

Esküszöm, nem vagyok normális. Az utolsó mondatánál azt hittem, sikítófangörcsöt kapok. Bekerülhetek az Akatsukiba, és ez most tényleg komoly... Ekkora lehetőséget! Nem tudom, a különféle ficek ilyen eseményeket átélő karakterei miért lázadoznak a sorsuk miatt -nekem marhára bejön! Csak... csak az a bibi ne lenne, hogy megölik a bátyám. Nem baj, ameddig tudjuk, húzzuk az időt, addig is van időnk gondolkozni, mit tegyünk; ha pedig a Sors überbrutálcukipofi akar lenni, talán a végére kiderül, hogy tényleg van valami a srácban.

Bár erre az esély nem túl biztatóan egyjegyű szám, ha nagyon százalékolni akarunk.


	2. Én vagyok én, te vagy te

Én vagyok én, te vagy te; melyikünk járt szarabbul: én vagy te?

Hidan és Kakuzu vezettek minket a szobánkhoz, melyből sajnos kettő volt; nagy esélyt láttam rá, hogy tagokként társak leszünk, de Pein ezt egyelőre nem tervezte: először látni akarta, van-e valamije, amiért itt kellene tartaniuk. Bezzeg én... rólam már mindent tudtak.

Nem volt egy négycsillagos lakosztály, de Akatsuki-tagnak pont megfelelő. Napsárga falak, ágy, fiókos asztal székkel, szekrény. Az ágyon az akatsukis egyenruha volt kiterítve -igaz, köpeny nélkül. Valószínűleg annyira még nem élték bele magukat a tagságomba, hogy a felhős darabot is magamra öltsem. A nyakánál hálós póló, a nadrág és a ninjaszandál felvétele után viszont rá kellett döbbennem, hogy jók rám. Általában az emberek örülni szoktak, mikor rájuk illik a kiválasztott ruha, esetemben viszont kis aggodalomra adott okot, s csak reménykedni tudtam, hogy a cuccaim között kutakodva derítették ki a méretem.

Nem volt bent tükör, amit máskor sosem hiányolnék, most azonban igazán kedvem lett volna megnézni, hogyan festek. Nagyon éltem, hogy akatsukis cuccban feszíthetek, s bár kicsit hiányoltam az áthúzott fejpántot, be kellett látnom, kicsit necces lenne elintézni, hogy valahonnan beszerezzek egy, a falum jelével ellátott fejpántot, amit áthúzhatok. Mindegy, majd elintézem, hogy kapjak sunagakurei állampolgárságot, aztán szökött ninjaként visszatérek ide. Amúgy is jobban bírom Sunát, mint Konohát. Persze, utóbbit is szeretem, a társalapítóját meg méginkább, s bár Madara a top 5 kedvenc karaktereim között az első helyet foglalja el, Gaara nem azért osztozik a második címén a tetteiért és életéért kitüntetett Itachival, mert annyira badass, hanem mert vele tudok a legjobban azonosulni. S ha már ő a Kazekage, nem lehet nem szeretni a faluját (most de ideraknék egy ^_^ -t).

\- Elkészültél?

Azt hittem, elsikkantom magam a hirtelengyütt hangtól; aztán tudatosult bennem, kié, és ajtót nyitottam neki.

\- Szép napot. -mosolyogtam túljátszott elbűvölőséggel a Targaryen fattyúra.

\- Ezt most fejezd be. Elkészültél?

\- Attól függ, mire.

\- Edzeni bazdmeg!

Valójában nem nagyon bírtam felfogni, mit mondok, a szavak önkéntelenül hagyták el a számat, Hidan stílusára viszont összeszedtem magam, és nem hagytam, hogy az agyam továbbra is álomként kezelje a jelenlegi állapotot.

\- Halláskárosult még nem vagyok, szóval nem kell felvilágosítás helyett ordítani.

Már magam előtt láttam, ahogy megmarkolja a felsőmet és felken a falra, de inkább legyűrte gyilkos ingerét.

\- Pein azt mondta, nem tehetünk kárt benned, amíg ki nem derül, mi a fasz az, ami benned van. De amint megtudjuk, esküszöm, az összes idegölő alkalmat visszaadom, úgyhogy próbáld minél kevesebbszer produkálni magad!

Nyert ügyem van. Én nem tudom, mi ez, szóval ők se holnap fognak rájönni milétére.

\- Oké, de ha már ennyire utálsz, miért nem adsz át mondjuk Itachinak? -annak örülnék.- Ő legalább a sharinganjával meg tudna szivatni.

\- Azért, mert engem jelöltek ki, hogy képezzelek, szóval kuss és jössz!

Megforgattam a szemem, de addigra Hidan elindult, én meg rohanhattam utána. Nagyon nem akart lassítani dühös menetelésén, így esélyem sem volt túlzottan szemügyre venni a helyet. A folyosón több ajtó mellett elhaladtunk (annyira szerettem volna tudni, melyik Itachié! Vagy legalább Deidara szobáját ismerném), majd egy éles balkanyarral kijutottunk az épületből, mit hatalmas erdő fogott körbe, megtartva a tizenöt méteres távolságot. Nagyon nem Amegakurénak tűnt, búvóhelynek meg annyira se. Vajon melyik földön lehetünk? Nem hiszem, hogy a Tűz földjén telepedne le egy Akatsukihoz hasonló szervezet. S ha már Tűz földje...

\- Most ki a Hokage?

\- Mivan? -nézett át a válla felett, de nem állt volna ám meg.

\- Csak szeretném behatárolni, időben hol vagyunk. Lehet, hogy van eltérés a két világ között.

\- Mit tudom én. Egy nő.

\- Senju Tsunade. Köszi, így tudom.

\- Örülök neki.

\- Amúgy a bátyám hol van?

\- Mit érdekel az most? Tíz perce, hogy utoljára láttad.

\- Tudni akarom, hogy mi van vele.

\- Ha ki akarjuk nyírni, nem pazaroltuk volna a kaját.

\- Ezért a sushiért kár is lett volna. De mit fogunk csinálni?

\- Edzeni.

\- Oké, de mit?

\- A kurva életbe már! Nem bírod befogni?

\- Általában nem szoktam beszélni, de tudod nem mindig élvezhetem egy akatsukis társaságát, szóval kicsit fel vagyok pörögve.

Arcára egy "ez hülye" kifejezés ült, ami nem tudom, mennyire vette ki a részét a dumafolyamom elapadásában, mindenesetre némán tettük meg a megmaradt hat lépést. A táv kivégeztekor Hidan letelepedett egy fa tövébe, én meg csak álltam ott hülyén.

\- Akkor lássuk, hány fekvőt tudsz csinálni!

\- A földön?! -tártam szét karomat.- Nincs egy edzőterem a flancos kis kecótokban?

\- De.

\- Akkor mi a picsáért kellett kijönni?

\- Fotoszintetizálni! Na, haladjá'!

\- Anyád.

Lazán duplacsomót kötöttem a hajamból, majd beletenyerelve a fűbe elkezdtem leengedni és felnyomni magam, de nyögve-nyelősen is csak húszra voltam képes. Az ezüsthajú megforgatta szemét, majd két perc pihenő után felülésre utasított -tizennyolcig bírtam. Felmérte, mennyire tudok futni (buktam), az egyensúlyomat (nagyjából buktam), a reflexeimet (nem buktam!), a hajlékonyságomat (Ctrl+C, Ctrl+V), legvégül pedig a célzóképességemet (buktam). Ez utóbbit az általa rejtegetett kunaiok részvételével tudtam szemléltetni, de szerintem ott helyben el akarták végezni a seppukut. Nem épp vékonyka fák helyezkedtek el mellettünk, de képességeimhez hűtlen módon a kijelöltnek csak a szélébe sikerült beletalálnom. Mikor nagyjából felmérte, mire vagyok képes, halkan -annyira, hogy azért én is halljam- megjegyezte, szerencséjére nem egyedül kell majd az egésszel szenvednie.

\- Van mit fejleszteni. -tápászkodott fel kényelmesen.- Az állóképességeddel kell először foglalkozni. Szóval futás a ház körül.

Neneneneneneee... csak futást ne!- Pf... mennyit?

\- Kifulladásig. Majd számolom.

\- Most megleptél. Vennéd rá a fáradtságot?

Szája egyetlen vonallá préselődött, én pedig jobbnak láttam nekilátni a köröknek. Nem volt épp egy kis épület, s már a harmadik kör után elvesztettem a fonalat -muszáj volt hanyagolnom a számolást, ha működésbe akartam hozni a kitartásomat. Fogalmam sincs, meddig futottam; megpróbáltam ritmusra lélegezni, nem latba vetni mindent az elején, de nem is tartogatni a végéig, hogy minél jobb eredmény produkálhassak. Mikor már kezdtek előbújni a fáradás jelei, teljes mértékig kikapcsoltam az agyam, nem gondolkodtam semmin tudatosan, a lábaim pedig maguktól növelték a megtett táv hosszát. Sokáig bírtam így -csak kitartóan tudtam futni, a gyors sprint nem az én terepem-, mire totálisan kimerültem a kör kétharmadánál. A ház sarkának takarásában voltam, s mivel Hidan nem láthatott, nem játszottam magam, egyszerűen leroskadtam a fűre, és elnyúlva kapkodtam a levegőt. Nemsokára megéreztem az oldalamba nyilamló fájdalmat, ami majdnem volt olyan erős, hogy elnyomja a közeledő hangját.

\- Ugye azért nem fogsz meghalni négy és fél körtől? -fonta össze karját, de pár másodpercnyi nézegetés után letérdelt mellém, s átkarolva vállamat felültetett. Elég szarul lehettem, ugyanis az arca (ami körül fekete-fehér-lila pamacsok ugráltak) korántsem volt felhőtlenül boldog, ráadásul abban sem bízott, hogy megmaradok abban a testhelyzetbe -inkább ő is mellém telepedett, és a mellkasának döntött.- Jó, mondjuk öt perc volt egy kör, te meg huszonhárom percig futottál egyfolytában.

Kezdett tisztulni előttem a kép, s mikoron rájöttem, mi nyújt számomra támaszt, ijedten elugrottam. Nem gondoltam, hogy a szívéhez akar közelebb tudni, csak nem bírom normál pulzussal a testi kontaktus.

\- Na mi az, megijedt a szende szűzleányka?

Majdnem hozzávágtam, hogy nem vagyok szűzleányka, de aztán realizálódott bennem, hogy nem éppen ugyanazt jelenti, mint például a hülye, szóval inkább maradtam kussban. Pont nem vele akarok leállni veszekedni ilyen dolgokról.

\- Meg hát. -löktem fel magam állásba.- Nem túl szerencsés, ha egy férfi először kifullaszt, aztán meg ölelget.

Sejtelmesen elvigyorodott, majd minden kapkodást mellőzve követte a példámat -hogy fölém tornyosulva méginkább érzékeltesse a magasságot illető fölényét. Igaz, nem túl nagy különbségről volt szó, hisz míg én százhatvkét centivel büszkélkehettem, ő nem lehetett egész egy-nyolcvan; a határozott kiállása és önteltsége viszont jócskán összecsinálós megjelenést kölcsönzött neki.

\- Talán attól félsz, hogy megerőszakollak? -hajolt bele az arcomba. Csak négy centi lehetett az arcunk között, s én magamon éreztem a leheletét, mitől gyomromba apró pici lepkécskék költöztek.

\- Amilyen kanosnak tűnsz, igen. -fontam össze a karom.

\- Te provokálod ki.

Cöh... ki vagy te, Köln polgármestere?

\- Szerintem simán próbál macsóként feltűnni az, akit még az örömlányok is páros lábbal rúgnak el az ötméteres körzetükből.

\- Heh. Tudod, miért hívják őket örömlányoknak?

\- Vajon...?

\- Mert kegyben részesítettem őket.

\- Áh, szóval nem értél hozzájuk? Akkor a szomorú szajhákat tuti részesítetted már ebben-abban.

Ferde félmosolyra húzódtak ajkai, ami nekem nagyon nem tetszett.

Főleg, mikor a fülemhez hajolt, hogy abba szuszogva folytassa a kommunikálást.

\- Tetszel nekem, tudod-e?

\- Te meg nekem nem, jóvan?

Hátrált egy-két lépést, majd felfelé görbülő szájszélekkel végigmért.- Nem baj. Hosszú távra szól a szerződésem, szóval lesz időd megkedvelni.

Hidant? Azt a karit, aki Deadpool mellett áll a ranglistámon? Már a Shippuuden hetvenegyedik részében imádtam.

\- Majd meglátjuk. -vágtam csípőre a kezem.- Szörnyűbb tudok lenni, mint Itachi Tsukuyomija.

\- Majd meglátjuk.

Nem tudtam eldönteni, részemről mennyire szerencsés, ha felkeltettem ezt az oldalát. Hátha nem tüzeltem fel annyira, hogy a végén tényleg beránt a susnyásba.

\- Tényleg! -váltottam gyorsan témát az első megfogható dologgal.- Hogy teljesítettem?

A gonosz vigyort az érdektelenség arckifejezése váltotta fel.- Nem volt rossz kölyök léttedre. Lesz még veled bajom... -dörzsölte meg a tarkóját.- Először az erőnlétedet kellene legalább szintbe hozni.

Na jó. Az első két mondata csak nekem hangzott hülyén egymás mellett?

Pár óra múlva kiderült, beszélni sem tud: ahhoz képest, hogy erőnlétről pofázott, inkább állóképességfejlesztő gyakorlatokat csináltatott vele. Az egyik kedvence a futás volt, amit úgy félóráig kellett csinálnom, aztán tíz perc pihenő, aztán újra -egészen napnyugtáig. Mikor végre kezdett lemenni az égitest, egy éles "ÁLLJ!" akadályozott meg a köröm befejezésében, mire lihegve igyekeztem nem kiköpni a tüdőm.

\- Jólvan, kölyök, mára ennyi. -ugrott fel a fűről.- Holnap reggeli, utána folytatjuk ugyanitt.

Fura volt normálisnak hallani Hidan hangját -nem volt szarkasztikus, perverz, egótól duzzadó, estébé, egyszerűen közölt egy dolgot. Hót ziher, nem lesz könnyű hozzászokni, hogy az Akatsuki mindennapjaim részévé válik. Mármint nem mintha annyira zavarna...

Bár az volt a tervem, minden kínálkozó lehetőséget megragadva kiélvezem az itt töltött időt, kezdve azzal, hogy annyira közeli kapcsolatba kerülök mindenkivel, amennyire csak engedik, most kivételesen alapállásban maradt a szám -valami lehet ebben a ninjalevegőben, sosem beszélek ennyit-, így Hidan pár mondatban tájékoztatást adott néhány dologról. A hallottak alapján mostantól minden napom így telik: reggeli (általában egyedül, vagy csak egy-két tag társaságában -ritka a hiánytalan létszámmal történő étkezés), amit talán minden alkalommal Shikivel tölthetek, tíz perc pihi, hogy azért ne hányjam ki, edzés Hidannal, ebéd (Ctrl+C, Ctrl+V -valaki itt nagyon kocka), újfent pihi, edzés Kakuzuval (ha van), vacsora (-||-), fürdés, alvás, ami tetszik. Ezenfelül megtudtam, bár Hidan és Kakuzu párosa van kijelölve, mint fő edzőm, ha végre túlhaladok egy genin szintjén, egy-két hónapra átvesznek mások is, hogy megtanulhassam az összes akatsukis tudományát -legyen az genjutsu, méreg, báb, robbanószar, tiltott szívlenyúló jutsu (Kakuzu elrabolja az emberek szívét... de romi!), s remélem, azért rinnegant nem kapok. Mint kiderült, Pein azt szeretné, ha a leghasznosabb tag lennék -afféle mixe a többieknek. Tőlem, aki semmihez sem ért, elvárják, hogy mindenhez értsen. Na szép...

És ekkor ugrott be Shiki. Addig oké, hogy együtt kajálhatunk, de ő speciel mit csinált egész nap?

"Nem tudjuk, hogy lehetne előhozni a képességeit, ezért minden nap más próbálkozik. Ma asszem Itachi meg Kisame."

Remek. Ő, aki teljes mértékig kiakadt az alatt a húsz rész alatt Itachitól, egy egész napot vele tölthet -én meg szenvedhetek hónapokig egy őrült mazochistával meg egy varrás- és pénzmániás, terrorista kinézetű állattal. Ilyen az én szerencsém. No de lesz idő, mikor az Uchiha engem fog

Nem középiskolás fokon

taní-

tani!

(Jó, valakinek kicsit agyára mentek az irodalmi tételek.)

Addig is szenvedhetek Hidannal és Kakuzuval. Basszus, pont ők... még az akatsuki ranglistám is így néz ki:

1\. Itachi

2\. Deidara

3\. Sasori

4\. Hidan

5\. Konan

6\. Pein

7\. Kisame

8\. Zetsu

9\. Orochimaru

10\. Kakuzu

Tobi(to) nem számít. Nagyon fasza karakter, de komplikált eset. Csomószor meg tudtam volna csonkítani -Minatóék halálától kezdve Konanén keresztül Madaráéig (ez de hülyén néz ki)-, de azért volt pár atom pillanata. Madara viszont mindenben viszi a pálmát... egyszerűen olyan epicmérgezést kaptam tőle, hogy fhú! A félezer epizód során egy karakter se (na jó, azért Naruto is odatette magát jópárszor, de egy főszereplőnél ez elvárás) tudott olyan harcjelenetet produkálni, mint Madara. Egyszerűen atombrutál! És ha belegondolok, hogy még Tsunade a Hokage, az Akatsuki pedig él... átélhetem a Negyedik Shinobi Háborút, és láthatom Uchiha Madarát!

Elvánszorogtam a közös fürdőig, ahol próbáltam nem beleélni magam a gondolatba: előttem mindenki használta. Egyszerre öntött el a fan(girl)görcs és az undor, mikor magam előtt láttam a zuhanyzó Itachit és Kakuzut.

Levedlettem a földes, összeizzadt cuccomat, és leellenőrizve, az ablakot fedő függönyön nem lehet átlátni, megnéztem a választékot. Volt zuhanyzó és kád, de mivel tizenhét év alatt pusztán hatszor használtam az előbbit, utóbbit unalmasnak könyveltem el, így a döntés egyértelmű volt -ráadásul ezzel a döntéssel elkerültem azt az intimitást, amit a káddal nyertem volna. Nem nagyon van kedvem ahhoz a felülethez dörgölőzni, amihez Kisame vagy Kakuzu csupasz teste ért. Szóval beálltam a zuhany alá, és megengedtem a csapot, miből kellemes melegvíz csorgott le a hajamra, arról pedig a hátamra. Jó volt megtapasztalni a tisztaság érzetét, úgyhogy eldöntöttem, a fürdés lesz minden napom csúcspontja (ha már folyamatosan csupa retek leszek az edzésektől); s mivel a törölköző is kielégítette igényemet, nem állt szándékomban megmásítani előbbi gondolatomat. Anno úszáson minden ribi(zli) kiakadt a türülközőm "durvaságától", miközben én az övék bolyhos pihe-puhaságát nem tudtam értékelni. Nem szívja fel a nedvességet, ráadásul nincs meg az az élmény, mikor ledörzsölöd magadról a vizet és az elhalt bőrsejteket. Valami csodálatos érzés!

Mikor bementem a szobámba, a szekrényem hirtelen jópár ruhának adott otthont -amit én Konannek tudtam be-, s mivel az otthonrólrajtammaradt eltűnt, kiválasztottam a legpizsisebb darabot; fürdés után ezekbe bújtam bele, hisz kinek van kedve elmászkálni a szobájáig egy szál törülközőben, ha bármelyik pillanatban megjelenhet egy akárki. Szóval szépen eldzsíájdzsóskodtam a konyháig, ahol egy szőke lobonc omlott az asztalra. Eszembe jutott, hogy teát főzni és letenni elé egy egész kedves gesztus lenne, de ki tudja, nem-e teával próbálkoztak előhívni a képességét, ugyanis akkor a megfelelő értékelés elmarad.

\- Szervusz, fiam! -vakargattam meg a hátát.

Semmi.

\- Kihaltál?

Ki.

Shiki bátyám elaludt az asztalon.

Mosolyogva visszaengedtem a haját, és elkezdtem kutatni a hűtőben kaja után. Nem voltam túl nagy szakács, de talán egy sushit össze tudnék dobni -ha ismerném a receptjét. Én enni szoktam a kajákat, nem csinálni. Viszont végső kétségbeesésemben megjelent egy reménysugár, ami ezúttal a Konanre hallgatott.

\- Éhes vagy? -kérdezte, aztán meglátta a bátyámat.- Elaludt?

\- Ja, de majd felébred. Nincs valami instant kajátok? -hajoltam be derékig a hűtőbe.

\- Nincs, de majd csinálok. -guggolt le mellém, mire kifaroltam a kaják közül.- Mit szeretnél enni?

\- Bármit, ami ehető és nem hús.

Tenyerébe vett két tojást, hezitált picit, majd kivett egy harmadikat is.- Muszáj húst enned, ha erősödni akarsz. Különben is, még fejlődésben vagy.

Becsukta a hűtő ajtaját, majd elővett egy serpenyőt, amit először felrakott a tűzhelyre, s csak aztán törte bele egyesével a tojásokat. Próbáltam memorizálni, mit csinál, hátha az itt töltött idő alatt sikerül megtanulnom főzni, de nagyjából ott elvesztettem a fonalat, mikor a fűszereket kezdte adagolni, szóval valami egészen másra kezdtem figyelni. Konan jóval enyhültebb volt, mint amilyennek eddig láttam: a zord, megkeményített arc helyett most egészen hétköznapinak, már-már kedvesnek tűnt, sőt, a hangja is jelentősen csengőbb lett. Bár a szokásos kék cuccot viselte, a köpeny nem volt rajta, ráadásul a haját is kiengedte, ami ugyan így se volt sokkal hosszabb, de a konty nélkül legalább a vállára omlott. Konan karakterét mindig is morbidnak láttam a papírok miatt, és többször eszembe jutott, mekkorát kaszálhatna vele az osztály egy-egy papírgyűjtésnél, most viszont legszívesebben homlokon csaptam volna magam. Konan ember, hús, vér és bőr, miért nem fogtam fel eddig? Ahogy hirtelen kilogikáztam, ez is úgy működhet, mint a sharingan. Papírrá tud változni, de ha nem szükséges, egyszerűen normál testtel létezik. Hülye vagyok én még ehhez a világhoz...

De ebben a világban is kell egy szövetséges.

\- Egyébként hol vagyunk? -támaszkodtam a nő mellé -aki most inkább tűnt lánynak.

\- Hogy érted?

\- Mármint településileg. Úgy tudtam, Amegakuréban van a főhadiszállásotok, de ez nem... amegakurés. Ahogy én tudom, ott nem túl sok zöld részt látni a házak körül.

\- Kagegakure vezetője szerződést kötött velünk. -tette át a megsült tojást (magyarosan: rántotta) egy tányérral, s miután a kezembe nyomta, mindketten leültünk bátyám fekvőhelyéhez.- Szállást biztosít számunkra, de ez is csak egy búvóhely. A központunk Amegakure, Pein nemsokára vissza is tér oda, de előtte látni akarja, mit lehet veletek kezdeni. Valójában miattatok vagyunk itt. Az égbenyúló épületek között nehéz edzeni.

Kagegakure... nem, határozottan nem rémlik. Vagyok akkora fan, hogy egyszer bevágtam a térképet, úgyhogy tuti nem említik meg a helyet. Árnyrejtek. Mintha a Kagék titkos tanácsközpontja lenne.

\- Létezik, hogy soha nem hallottam róla?

\- Igen. Tetsugakure és Hoshigakure mellett van, nem túl központi hely, igazából nincs is nagy szerepe a történelemben -ezért választottuk ezt a helyet. Meg az itteni faluvezető volt az egyetlen, aki megállapodást akart velünk kötni.

Ahaaaa. Nem értem, Kishimoto miért nem rakta bele. Szerintem atom szál lett volna a sztoriban, plusz a vezetőjére és az alkukötésre is lehetett volna szánni pár fillert.

\- Értem. Te is fogod majd edzeni? -böktem a szunyókáló felé.

\- Ha addig nem jelentkezik nála semmi. -aranysárga szeme a fiúra siklott, és valami bánatféle jelent meg a pillantásában. Sokáig nézte, pupillája ide-oda cikázásából ítélve minden látható részét próbálta bevésni. Ha kiderül, hogy sikerült neki elhódítania a csajt Peintől... én esküszöm hozzámegyek Orochimaruhoz. Konan viszont rám emelte sötét árnyalatú íriszét, és teljes komolysággal nézett a szemembe.- Soha nem volt arra utaló jel, hogy ő is... rendelkezik valamivel?

Lelki sebekkel, mással nemigazán.

\- Nem. -nyaltam meg az ajkaimat.- Én vagyok eddig az egyetlen a családban, aki bármire is képes.

\- Nem tudod, mivel lehetne bármit is előhozni belőle?

Akkora kétségbeesés tükröződött a tekintetében, hogy komolyan megsajnáltam. Viszont így beigazolódott az, amiben eddig is biztos voltam: ha Shikinek semmi haszna, végeznek vele -és ezt Konan is tudta. Bár ami a legjobban meglepett, hogy a nőn tisztán látszott az aggódás. Talán ideje visszavonnom az Orochimarus eskümet.

\- Őszintén szólva... szerintem semmit sem tudtok elérni.

Izzított harapófogóval akartam szétcincálni a szám. Mi a faszt csinálok? Konan nem az öribarim, nem mondhatok neki semmit! Lehet, hogy sajnálja Shikit, de akkor is kötelessége továbbadni az infót Peinnek. A halál hímtagján lovagló szajha fattyának jóságos kibaszott szent teremtő atyaúristenit kell pofáznom!

\- Miért mondod ezt? -suttogta elkerekedett szemekkel.

\- Hát... ha eddig nem történt semmi, talán ezután sem fog. Bocs, pesszimista vagyok. -jó, ezt tökéletesen elbasztad. Inkább mentsd a menthetőt!- Viszont ha tényleg igazam lesz, még mindig használható marad. Nagyon jól mozog és halkan, ráadásul nagy színész, bármit el tud játszani, így akár lopakodás nélkül tud kémkedni. Nem kell egy ilyen tag?

Elgondolkodni látszott, s újra visszasiklott a bátyámhoz.- Jó lenne.

Tovább egyikünk se szólt, némán ettem meg a tojást, miközben néha-néha lopva pillantottam a feltűnésmentességet letojó, bátyámat néző Konanre. Vajon tényleg beindult köztük a kémia, vagy csak Shiki teszi neki a szépet? Nagy trubadúr a gyerek, imád udvarolni, mindene a romantika és a művészet, bár szerinte előbbi az utóbbiba tartozik. Iszonyat jól jár majd a barátnője -igaz, eddig egy se volt. Hosszú haj, művészlélek, romantikus alkat, barátnő meg semmi; ha nem lenne a bátyám, és nem ismerném, azt hinném, buzi.

Vacsorám befejeztekor hálás köszönetet mondtam megmentőmnek, aki gyorsan el is tűnt sürgős tennivalóra hivatkozva, így nyugton keltegethettem a fiút. Megvakargattam a hátát, mire lassan felkapta a fejét, és nagyokat pislogva körülnézett. Kómásan számon kérte életbenmaradásom miértjét, ami valószínűleg abból jöhetett, hogy velem ellentétben ő mindennek volt nevezhető, csak élőnek nem.


End file.
